


A (Slightly) Lost Cause

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, big jackets, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison makes a small mistake in following Uncle Sherlock's footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Slightly) Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 6: 'Parkas/Big Jackets'
> 
> The, um, big jacket part isn't stressed much in this one.

The day had been a partially cold one. John had a late shift and Greg was off; he was napping on the couch after watching a few episodes of Top Gear. Harrison was out _somewhere_. Probably with Jaime throwing snowballs at passing cars in the park, John reckoned. Days like this were absolutely adored, with the flat quiet (except for Greg's light snores) and time being able to be spent without worry of peeking eyes. However, Harrison was due home in six minutes, so John had busied himself with heating up some water for hot chocolate.

The first thing Harrison did when he got home was grab a blanket (or two, or ten), sit near the electric heater, and shiver. Odd. Usually, Harrison would bound into the kitchen and ask for biscuits with his hot chocolate. The answer was almost always no, but he never seemed to give up. "Harry? You alright?" John noticed that Jaime's father had stayed in the doorway. "Hello, Matthew. Is something wrong?"

He held up a jacket, the right sleeve torn, and Harrison sniffed from his blanket fort. "It ripped while the boys were messing around at the park. Katherine tried to see if she could fix it before he came home, but it's a lost cause. I have no idea how."

"...What's a lost cause?" yawned a newly-awakened Greg. He eyed the jacket and groaned. "Fuck."

"Language," John chided. He took the jacket carefully and examined it. This was... bad. Matthew was right: They'd have to get a new one. "Thank you for informing us."

Matthew nodded and left. Harrison was looking pitifully at Greg ever since his outburst. "Dad... I'm sorry."

Greg just got up and went into the bedroom. John sighed and handed Harrison his hot chocolate. "That jacket is _new_. How did it happen?"

"I- I was wrestling with Jaime when it ripped. It had a tear in it previously when..."

"When what?"

Harrison sniffed again. "I cut it to see how hard it would be to cut. Uncle Sherlock said I should try things like this out."

Ah- John couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, but he kept his tone stern and to-the-point. "That's not okay to do. Just because Uncle Sherlock tells you to do it doesn't mean your father and I approve of it, especially if it's something brand-new that we've given you. Understand?"

Harrison nodded.

"Good. Now, perk up a bit, will you? Cheers to sweet hot chocolate!" They clanked mugs together, and Harrison giggled.

"Hey, what about me? Care to share, John?" Greg had returned, and was holding one of his old jackets in his hand. "Here, take this. It won't fit you, but at least it'll keep you mostly warm until we can buy a new one." No need to lecture Harrison twice.

The jacket was two sizes too big, but Harrison didn't remotely care. He wondered if being squished between his fathers on the couch watching the (boring) news was his punishment, but he'd settle for it. He also got more hot chocolate than them.

Suckers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of quick explanation:
> 
> Harrison is my OFC John/Lestrade child. It started when [ImpishTubist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist) requested some Johnstrade kid fic on Tumblr involving stuffed animals. I'll probably post the rest of my Harrison fics once it's all written out, but for now, take this!


End file.
